A brush motor usually includes a rotor with a commutator, a housing with two endcaps at both axial ends thereof, permanent magnets mounted on the housing, and brushes for making slide contact with the commutator. Traditionally, the brushes are enclosed within one endcap of the motor and can not be reached from the outside of the endcap. Thus it is difficult to replace the brushes. Once the brushes are worn out, the entire motor or the product using the motor will be disposed of even if other parts are still in good condition.
To solve the above mentioned problem, Chinese utility model CN2490753(Y) discloses a miniature DC electric motor with replaceable brushes. Two brush brackets are detachably mounted on the endcap. Each brush bracket has a sliding tube radially extended therein. Two brushes are arranged in the sliding tubes and are supported by covers in the radial direction via a spring. The covers are in thread engagement with the sliding tubes and the brushes can be removed by screwing off the covers and then replaced. Each brush has a lead wire led out from a hole in the cover to connect to a power supply. In this patent, the replacement of the brushes is complicated and professional skills such as disconnecting and connecting the lead wire to the power supply are required. For ordinary users of domestic products, they may need to deliver the product to professional service centers.